1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for continuously producing at a constant flow rate a strip of dough of constant dimensions while the dough is conveyed. More particularly, it relates to such apparatus and method whereby application of a pressure or stirring force to the dough is minimized, and the width and thickness of the dough strip is made uniform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Continuous feeding of plastic dough having an elasticity and a viscosity such as, for example, bread dough, has hitherto been carried out through extrusion by a screw apparatus or through suction and extrusion by an extruder with piston and cylinder.
These apparatuses or processes, however, basically rely upon mechanical forces to form continuous dough strips. An excessive pressure is frequently imparted to the dough fed, or the dough is frequently severed with the screw during stirring. Such mechnical forces are harmful for the structure of dough, especially bread dough. The gel structure of the dough tends to be destroyed due to the pressure or stirring, and an extra step is required later for the recovery of the gel structure. Such step requires a further device and thus the overall size of the dough processing apparatus becomes bulky.